SENSEI
by Tsukikohimechan
Summary: Bagaimana jika himawari yang menutupi perasaannya melalu ekspresi datarnya tetapi kehidupannya selalu diusik oleh sensei tampan satu ini yaitu Gaara-sensei. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita mereka?/ DLDR/newbie/ first GAAHIMA
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: T – M (mybe)

PAIR: HIMAWARI X GAARA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

SENSEI

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya ff ini terinspirasi dari live action close range love, huwaaa suka banget sama film itu konfliknya ringan banget, terus juga lagi pengen bikin ff hima-chan sama gaara-nii soalnya ff hima-chan krisis banget ^^

Gomen kalo terlalu mirip banget atau mungkin bisa dibilang remake (?)

* * *

Aku Uzumaki Himawari, 17 tahun. Aku memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan ibuku yaitu indigo dan memiliki mata sebiru samudra milik ayahku, aku sedikit unik karena aku memiliki 2 kumis kucing dipipiku

mereka bilang aku perempuan dengan minim ekspresi tetapi sebenarnya aku memiliki ekspresi mungkin hanya mereka tidak terlalu memerhatikanku.

Pagi ini aku ingin berangkat kesekolah aku bersekolah di konoha gakuen, jarak rumahku ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, aku berjalan kaki untuk sampai disekolah

Saat aku sedang berjalan aku bertemu dengan anjing dia menggonggong kepadaku... sesuatu yang kecil ini membuatku takut.

Dan aku meremas ujung rokku

Lalu aku berlari menuju sekolah

Setelah beberapa menit aku sampai depan gerbang sekolah, ini masih terlalu pagi jadi sekolah masih sepi

Aku terus berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk mencapai kelasku aku kelas XI IPA 3

Setelah sampai dikelas aku segera duduk dibangku ku aku duduk sendiri dibarisan paling belakang samping jendela

Karena masih terlalu pagi aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku pelajaran sebenernya minggu lalu baru diadakan ujian semester dan hari ini adalah pengumumannya jadi sebenarnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot belajar

Ya setelah setengah jam kelas mulai ramai, dan mereka yang sudah sampai dikelas segera saja berhamburan keluar kelas untuk melihat nilai ujian mereka

Aku juga ingin melihat nilai ujianku jadi aku menutup buku pelajaran yang tadi aku baca dan menaruh kedalam tas, setelah selesai aku menuju pintu keluar kelas dengan wajah datarku

Dan disinilah aku sekarang didepan papan pengumuman, banyak sekali murid disini untuk melihat nilai mereka ekspresi mereka ada yang sedih, senang, dan masih banyak lagi

Aku segera saja mencari namaku Uzumaki Himawari, setelah beberapa detik akhirnya aku menemukan namaku

Aku peringkat pertama di sekolah ini, aku senang bisa menjadi peringkat pertama karena sekolah ini sangat elit dengan standar internasional

Himawari pov end

* * *

Himawari sedang melihat papan pengumuman eksperesinya tidak menunjukan apapun banyak siswa dan siswi yang berbisik

'wah himawari memang pintar'

'dia benar-benar sesuatu'

'hebat sekali himawari walaupun dia peringkat pertama tapi dia tidak terlihat senang'

Itulah bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar dari siswa dan siswi yang sedang berada di dekat himawari

Sebenarnya himawari senang tapi dia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana untuk terlihat senang

Dia mengambil jepitan berbentuk bunga matahari dari surai indigo tersebut dan mengelus-elus jepitan tersebut

Tanpa himawari sadari ternyata dia sedang diperhatikan oleh seorang sensei bersurai merah, memiliki tato 'ai' didahinya dia menatap himawari dengan tatapan datar

"kau terlihat bahagia uzumaki-san" ucap tiba-tiba sensei itu

Himawari yang merasa ada yang menyebutkan marga ayahnya itu segera saja menengok ke samping dan menemukan sensei tampan yang sangat di idolakan siswi-siswi sekolah ini

"berbagi kebahagiaan dengan bunga?" ucap sensei tersebut dengan menyeringai

"imutnyaa" lanjut sensei tersebut dengan senyum mengejek

Himawari menatap datar sensei didepannya tersebut

"maksudku bunganya" ucap sensei itu lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan himawari menjawab

Karena saat itu keadaan sedang ramai mungkin beberapa siswi dan siswa melihat interaksi kedua pasang guru dan murid tersebut

'apa? Dia berbicara dengara gaara-sensei'

'padahal dia selalu jelek dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris'

'dia bahkan tidak berekspresi saat gaara-sensei berbicara padanya'

Itu lah suara bisikan para siswi-siswi yang terdengar baik oleh himawari maupun gaara

"temui aku pulang sekolah di ruang guru" ucap gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan himawari yang masih terdiam di tempat

"kyaaaa gaara-sensei"

"gaara-sensei aku mau jadi kekasih mu"

"kyaa parfum gaara-sensei wangi sekali"

Ucap semua siswi-siwi saat gaara lewat

"kyaaa gaara-sensei kakkoi" Ucap semua siswi berbarengan

Dan tiba tiba saja gaara membalikan badannya dan berkata

"kalian semua juga manis" ucap gaara sambil tersenyum

"kyaaaaa" ucap semua siswi yang tadi meneriaki gaara histeris

"jangan dianggap serius" ucap gaara kembali dengan wajah datar

Himawari yang masih berada disekitar situ hanya dia mematung karena ucapan senseinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui dirinya setelah ia pulang sekolah

Himawari memang siswi yang cerdas di semua mata pelajaran tapi... lain lagi kalo berurusan dengan bahasa inggris

Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan bahasa inggris dan segala rumus-rumus didalamnya

* * *

Sementara di ruang guru

Gaara baru saja kembali setelah ia menemui muridnya tadi, dia menghela nafas panjang setelah tadi para siswi meneriakinya

Dan baru beberapa saat dia ingin memejamkan mata tiba-tiba tepukan pelan di bahunya segera saja dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sensei yang lumayan tampan juga walau dia lebih tampan pikirnya narsis

"ya, ada apa konohamaru-sensei?" tanya gaara to the point

"itu, apa gaara-sensei memberikan pelajaran tambahan kepada himawari?" tanya kohomaru

"ya, dia sangat buruk dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris" jawab gaara datar

"tapi bukankah itu berlebihan sampai harus memberi pelajaran tambahan?" tanya konohamaru dengan wajah khwatir

"bukankah anda pamannya? Dan tau apa seorang guru olahraga dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris?" bukannya menjawab gaara malah membalikan pertanyaan

Konohamaru yang bingungpun bungkam

"ah, ya jika begitu tak apa" ucap konohamaru ragu

"hn"

"ah baik lah gaara-sensei saya permisi" ucap konohamaru lalu pergi dari hadapan gaara

Haah gaara menghela nafas lagi karena baru saja ia ingin beristirahat tapi istirahatnya terganggu, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di area sekolah

* * *

Bunyi bell pulang sudah terdengar murid murid segera merapikan alat tulis mereka dan segera berhamburan keluar kelas

Itu pun hal yang sama yang saat ini dilakukan oleh himawari, bedanya teman temannya pasti langsung segera pulang himawari malah harus menemui sensei kejamnya itu ya kejam itu hanya menurut himawari

Himawari segera saja berjalan menuju ruang guru, setelah sesampainya diruang guru dia mencari meja sensei tersebut

Setelah sampai dimeja sensei tersebut himawari tidak menemukan sensei tersebut dan jadilah ia menunggu sensei tersebut padahal ia sangat ingin cepat pulang

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya sensei tersebut datang langsung saja himawari mengatakan hal yang dari tadi ingin diungkapkannya

"kau menyuruhku untuk datang tapi kau sendiri terlambat" ucap himawari datar

"hn" hanya ucapan ambigu dari gaara

"untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya himawari langsung to the point

"kau selalu mendapat nilai jelek dalam mata pelajaranku membuat reputasiku buruk, apa kau ingin mendapat perhatianku?" tanya gaara dengan menyeringai

Himawari hanya diam tak berekspresi mungkin orang akan berfikir begitu tapi tidak dengan gaara karena gaara tau ucapannya membuat himawari sakit karena ia melihat himawari meremas ujung roknya

Sungguh gaara sangat tau apa arti meremas ujung rok itu karena orang yang dia sayangi selalu menutup rasa sakit dengan ekspresi tersenyum yang meremas samping celannya

"ya, kau mendapat pelajar setelah pulang sekolah" tapi gaara mengabaikan itu sementara

"a-apa?" himawari tergagap mungking keturunan ibunya

"kau dengan jelas mendengarnya hima-chan" ucap gaara dengan senyum mengejek

"baiklah, apa aku hanya sendiri?" tanya himawari

"tentu saja hanya kau yang selalu mendapat nilai jelek dalam mata pelajaranku" ucap gaara sambil menyerigai

Dan seketika itu pula himawari merasa benar benar merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak

TBC

* * *

A/N

gomen kalo terlalu sama emang senagaj (?) tapi chap depan bakal dibedain ko...

dan gomen juga kalo typo nama himawari jadi hinata karena aku hinata lovers ^^

dan kalo typo sekali lagi gomen karena ngga di edit lagi


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: T – M (mybe)

PAIR: HIMAWARI X GAARA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

SENSEI

.

.

.

"ya, kau mendapat pelajar setelah pulang sekolah" tapi gaara mengabaikan itu sementara

"a-apa?" himawari tergagap mungking keturunan ibunya

"kau dengan jelas mendengarnya hima-chan" ucap gaara dengan senyum mengejek

"baiklah, apa aku hanya sendiri?" tanya himawari

"tentu saja hanya kau yang selalu mendapat nilai jelek dalam mata pelajaranku" ucap gaara sambil menyerigai

Dan seketika itu pula himawari merasa benar benar merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak

* * *

Himawari menegang mendengar kata kata itu dari senseinya, sungguh ia tidak ingin berada dalam situasi bersama sensei gilanya itu

"Baiklah, kapan kita mulai pelajaran tambahannya?" tanya Himawari dengan wajah datarnya

"ahh, kau sangat ingin cepat-cepat ya Hima-chan? Ucap Gaara dengan senyum menggodanya itu

"Minggu depan, aku tunggu di kelas bahasa" lanjut Gaara kembali dengan wajah dinginnya

Himawari sangat tau sifat sensei gilanya ini yang kadang suka menggodanya dan tiba-tiba akan kembali dingin, mungkin jika siswi lain pasti akan merona berbeda dengan Himawari yang masih dengan wajah datarnya tidak peduli.

"Apakah sudah selesai? Aku ingin segera pulang sensei?" tanya Himawari dengan wajah datarnya

Sungguh Gaara tak habis fikir dengan murid kawaiinya satu ini selalu menunjukan ekspersi yang sama kepada semua orang tapi berbeda dengan Gaara, Himawari punya eksperesi tapi ya... begitulah

"ya, silahkan" ucap Gaara dingin

Setelah itu Himawari keluar dari ruang guru dan segera berjalan ke arah rumahnya, tetapi sebelum dia pulang kerumah dia menuju kedai ramen

Dia ingin makan ramen jika sedang marah, dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen jika sedang marah dan ya tetap makan tanpa ekspresi

Himawari merasa marah kepada senseinya itu dengan seenak jidatnya memberi dia jam tambahan

"paman aku pesan ramennya satu" ucap Himawari setelah sampai dikedai ramen

"ah, Hima-chan, tunggu sebentar ya" jawab paman teuchi

Ya paman kedai sudah mengenal Himawari karena sejak kecil orangtua Himawari sangat menyukai ramen terbelih ayahnya, Himawari juga sering ke kedai ramen ini bersama pamannya, Konohamaru

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit pesanan ramennya pun sudah tiba lalu Himawari membayar ramen tersebut dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya

* * *

"Tadaima" ucap Himawari saat sampai dirumahnya

"Okaeri Hima" balas Konohamaru

Ya Himawari tidak tinggal sendirian dia tinggal bersama pamannya padahal Himawari sangat ingin tinggal sendiri sekaligus belajar mandiri tapi apa daya orangtuanya sangat khawatir dengannya

Jika kalian bertanya kemana orangtua Himawari-naruto dan hinata- ayahnya sedang sibuk mengurusi cabang Uzumaki Corp yang berada diluar negeri perusahaan yang membidangi kapal pesiar Internasional

Himawari tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Jepang dia sangat cinta terhadap negaranya

Setelah mendengar sahutan dari pamannya Himawari bergegas menuju kamar dan segera mengganti pakaiannya

Setelah ia mengganti pakaian ia kedapur untuk mengambil alat makan tentu saja untuk makan ramennya

Kohonamaru sangat tau kelakuan keponakannya itu sedang marah

"ku dengar kau mendapat jam tambahan pelajaran bahasa inggris?" tanya konohamaru memastikan

"ya" jawab himawari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap ramen

"apa kau keberatan? Jika kau keberatan aku bisa bilang kepada kepala sekolah?" tanya Konohamaru khawatir dia sungguh tidak ingin membebankan keponakannya itu dengan jam tambahan itu yang dibuat oleh temannya

"tidak perlu, aku tak apa" ucap himawari sambil memandang konohamaru datar

Haah Konohamaru hanya menghela nafas panjang karena dia tau jika keponakannya tersayang ini sudah menentukan sesuatu pasti akan sulit diubah

Hari sudah malam

Tapi Himawari masih tetap belajar, dia memang anak yang rajin dia juga murid terpandai disekolahnya entah kenapa dia sangat sulit dalam pelajar bahasa asing itu

Dia masih ingat kata-kata senseinya yang menyakitkan itu sensei tampannya itu bilang dia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih maka dari itu dia sengaja menjelekan nilainya pada mata pelajaran sensei itu

Sungguh hal itu membuatnya sakit dia dan dia tidak mengekspersikan wajahnya itu dia hanya menahan ekspresinya dengan memeras celana tidurnya itu

Dan saat Himawari selesai belajar dia memutuskan untuk tidur karena esoknya dia harus berangkat pagi untuk sekolah

* * *

Himawari PoV

Hari ini tepat pukul 5 pagi, ya aku selalu bangung pada jam segini. Aku membuat bento untuk diriku sendiri dan Konohamaru-nii

Setelah aku mandi dan menyiapkan bento untuk Konohamaru-nii aku segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat

"kau sudah mau berangkat Hima-chan?" tanya Konohamaru-nii yang baru saja keluar dari kamar

"ya" jawabku singkat

"hati-hati" ucap Konohamaru-nii saat aku keluar dari rumah

Kalian bingung kenapa aku tidak berangkat bersamanya? Karena aku tidak mau jadi bahan pembicaraan orang karena tidak ada yang tau jika kami bersaudara, fisik kami sangat berbeda

Hari ini aku memakai baju olahraga karena jam pertama ku memang pelajaran olahraga

Dan saat ini aku sudah berada dikelas setelah perjalanan tadi dari rumahku menuju sekolah

Tett tettt

Bunyi bell sudah menandakan masuk dan teman sekelasku dan aku pun menuju kelapangan

Aku sudah sampai dilapangan kami tinggal menunggu sensei datang dan setelah beberapa menit dia datang

"ah ya silahkan cari pasangan kalian masing-masing" sensei itu menyuruh

Aku hanya terdiam mereka semua sibuk mencari pasangan masing-masing, dan aku... hanya sendiri mereka telah mendapakatkan pasangannya

Tiba-tiba saja sensei tersebut melihatku dan berkata

"ah kita ganjil ya? Hima-chan kau tak apa sendiri? Tanya sensei itu tersenyum

Ah hal yang seperti ini 'sedikit' membuatku sakit

Aku hanya mengangguk dan meremas celana olahragaku, aku akan meremas celana atau rokku jika aku merasa sakit, bukan sakit fisik tapi sakit yang berada didadaku

Tidak berdarah tapi rasanya sakit sekali

Himawari PoV end

Tanpa Himawari sadari dia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang dibalik kaca ruang guru, dan ya siapa lagi kalo bukan

'Gaara'

Dia tersenyum mengejek kearah Himawari dan berfikir apa gadis itu tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada guru olahraga tersebut bahwa ia juga ingin memiliki pasangan dalam pelajaran olahraganya

* * *

Dicafetari dimeja pojok dekat jedela Himawari bersama temannya Sarada dan Sarada berasama teman laki-lakinya Himawari tidak terlalu memikirkannya

Setelah pesanan mereka datang tiba tiba saja Himawari bersuara

"ne, Sarada-chan mulai senin besok kita tidak bisa pulang bersama" ucap Himawari

Himawari PoV

Aku melihat ekspresi kecewa diwajahnya

"kenapa? Apa kita berbeda kelas? Aku bisa ko menunggumu" ucap sarada

Ya, walaupun aku sebenarnya juga ingin pulang bersamanya karena akhir-akhir ini kami jarang pulang bersama entah karena kerja kelompok atau piket kelas tapi beda untuk kali

"iie, bukan. Besok aku harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan bahasa Inggris" kata ku memberi penjelasan kepada

"aku bisa menunggu" ucap sarada sambil memegang tangan laki-laki disampingnya

"aku tak ingin merepotkanmu" kataku dengan wajah datarku ya aku tau sarada sudah mengenalku lama jadi dia biasa saja dengan ekspresiku yang seperti ini

'apa dia selalu seperti itu' terdengar oleh ku suara seorang laki-laki yang berbisik ke sarada

'iya, dia memang seperti itu'terdengar juga jawaban sarada olehku

Mungkin karena aku tidak mempedulikan laki-laki itu, dan aku bingung siapa dia? Dan kenapa baru sadar aku

"apa dia pacar barumu? Tanyaku pada Sarada ya dia sering sekali berganti pasangan karena dengan wajah cantiknya pasti akan mudah mendapatkan seorang kekasih

"ah ya, kenalkan dia Sai, hima-chan. Pacar baruku" Sadara akhirnya memperkenalkannya

"Sai, salam kenal" ucap laki-laki itu

Dan jawabanku hanya bergumam 'hn'

Setelah acara perkenal itu kami makan pesanan yang sedari tadi diabaikan oleh kami karena perbincangan masalah pulang bersama

Sarada dan Sai sesekali berceloteh ria dan aku hanya diam saja ya walaupun aku turut senang sepertinya pacar Sarada yang kali ini berbeda yah aku berharap ini yang terakhir untuk sarada

Himawari PoV end

* * *

Mereka telah selesai istirahat, bell sudah berbunyi 3 menit yang lalu dan sekarang Himawari Sudah berada dikelas dia duduk tenang dibangkunya dengan membaca buku pelajaran sambil menunggu senseinya itu datang

'haaah' dia menghela nafas panjang mengingat beberapa hari lagi ia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan bahasa inggris

Kenapa? Dia tidak suka bukan bukan tidak suka dia hanya tidak mengerti dengan segala rumus yang ada dalam bahasa inggris yang menurutnya sangat membingungkan karena itu tidak pasti berbeda dengan hukum matematika

Seketika Himawari menghentikan lamunannya setelah melihat senseinya telah masuk kelas

Itu pamannya karena sekarang dia mendapatkan pelajaran matematika

Tettt tettt

Bell pulang berbunyi segera saja senseinya itu meninggalkan kelas Himawari masih diam dibangkunya setelah mulai sepi dia baru merapikan alat tulisnya.

Setelah selesai merapikan alat tulisnya, dia melirik jam tangannya. Ah dia baru ingat dia ada kegiatan club hari ini. Himawari mengikuti club sains.

Segera saja ia pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju lab kimia karena hari ini ada praktik. Setelah sampai Himawari langsung memakai jas putih labnya.

Dan ternyata kouhainya sudah banyak yang berada di lab segera saja Himawari menjelas apa saja yang harus dilakukan kouhainya setelah Himawari selesai menjelaskan, semua juniornya mengerjakannya.

Himawari lalu memantau pekerjaan juniornya itu dengan berkeliling, saat dia melihat satu juniornya terlihat kaku karena takut terjadi sesuatu Himawari menegurnya dengan suara datar.

"Hati-hati jangan terlalu banyak mencampurkan cairnya" ucap Himawari datar

Mungkin karena sang junior gugup mendengar teguran milik senpainya tersebut dia hanya mengangguk dan

PRANKK

Dia terlalu banyak mencampurkan cairan kimia tersebut dan pecah lah botol kaca tersebut, padahal Himawari sudah mengingatkannya

Langsung saja orang-orang yang berada di lab mengahampiri gadis yang memecahkan botol kaca yang berisi cairan kimia tersebut

"apa kau tak apa-apa shion-san?" tanya seorang laki laki berambut coklat

"iie" jawab perempuan yang bernama shion

"sepertinya kau terluka, ayo aku bawa ke UKS" dan langsung saja orang orang yang berada disekitarnya ikut membantu perempuan itu

Himawari hanya diam ketika tidak ada yang menanyakan apa dia baik baik saja atau tidak, dia hanya meremas roknya kuat tidak ada yang tau bahwa ternyata lutut Himawari berdarah terkena pecahan botol kaca tadi, entah kenapa semua orang selalu menganggap dirinya selalu baik baik saja karena hanya ekspresinya

Tanpa sengaja ternyata Gaara melewati ruangan lab kimia tersebut dia melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi didalam, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan didalam dia hanya bisa melihat Himawari menegur dan adik kelasnya gugup dan kejadian lah.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi tak suka saat mereka semua mendekati gadis yang tadi memecahkan botol kaca yang berisi cairan kimia itu

Menurut penglihatan Gaara mereka seperti menanyakan keadaan gadis itu dan mereka heeyy mereka melupakan bahwa ada gadis berwajah datar disitu, Gaara hanya terkekeh.

Tiba tiba saja orang orang dan gadis yang dipapah berjalan keluar

Dan ruangan pun sepi hanya ada gadis berambut indigo disana Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya kembali saat melihat gadis itu meremas roknya kencang, dan langsung saja Gaara menghampirinya.

"dasar gadis bodoh" ucap Gaara sakratis

Langsung saja Lamunan Himawari buyar dan langsung menatap Gaara datar, dan Gaara yang ditatap? Hanya terkekeh pelan

"ayo" ucap Gaara sambil mengukurkan tangannya

Himawari masih diam bingung apa maksud senseinya ini

Dan Gaara mengerti kenapa muridnya masih diam

"Kau terluka, dan itu harus diobati" ucap Gaara yang kembali dingin menjadi sensei yang sok cool

"tidak perlu" ucap Himawari sambil memalingkan wajahnya heyy kenapa sensei gilanya ini bisa tau

"tak perlu membohongin dirimu sendiri, ayo atau aku akan menggendongmu" ucap Gaara penuh penekanan

Himawari kembali diam, mana mungkin senseinya berani menggendongnya diarea sekolah

Gaara yang mengerti jalan pikiran Himawari langsung saja menggendong Himawari membawa di pundaknya seperti karung beras

"heeyy" ucap Himawari tidak terima

"diam atau aku cium" ucap Gaara penuh ancaman

Himawari hanya diam dia takut senseinya ini akan benar melakukannya buktinya saja dia benar benar menggendongnya

Haahh setidaknya kenapa senseinya tidak menggendongnya lebih romantis seperti di gendong 'bridal style' dan langsung saja Himawari menggelengkan kepalanya dia mulai berfikir yang tidak tidak

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE: T – M (mybe)**

 **PAIR: HIMAWARI X GAARA**

 **GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,**

 **DLDR**

 **SENSEI**

.

.

.

Setelah _sensei_ nya itu menggedongnya dan membawanya ke UKS, _sensei_ nya itu juga yang mengobati lukanya karena _sensei_ yang harusnya berjaga tidak ada di ruangan dengan terpaksa Gaara yang mengobatinya, Himawari hanya diam saat Gaara mengobatinya, sesekali memperhatikan bagaimana caranya Gaara dengan telaten mengobatinya.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh," ucap Gaara kepada Himawari.

"Bukan aku," Ucap Himawari.

Setelah itu hening, tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan terlihat Konohamaru yang panik masuk ke dalam UKS.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hima _-chan_?" tanya Konohamaru dengan panik.

Himawari hanya menggeleng tanda jawaban bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Biar aku saja Gaara- _sensei,_ " Konohamaru berusaha mengambil perban yang berada di tangan Gaara tapi Gaara malah menjauhkannya.

"Tak apa, biara aku saja. Bukankah kau harus mengajar?" ucap Gaara kepada Konohamaru.

"Ah, iya. kalau begitu tolong titip Himawari ya Gaara _-sensei_ ,"

"Hn," setelah mendengar gumaman Gaara, Konohamaru segera saja keluar dari tempat itu.

"Aku ingin pulang saja sensei," ucap Himawari saat Konohamaru sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Biar aku antar," ucap Gaara sigap ke arah Himawari untuk membantu Himawari turun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau terluka bodoh," Gaara menuntun Himawari untuk berjalan ke area parkir, menuju mobilnya.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil merah milik Gaara, Himawari bingung. Apakah Gaara pencinta warna merah hingga semua berwarna merah.

Mereka hanya dia selama perjalan, Himawari tidak berbicara sedikit pun begitu pula dengan Gaara, setelah setengah jam lamanya mereka sudah sampai. Himawari mengernyitkan dahinya, setahunya ia tidak memberi tahu alamatnya kepada Gaara kenapa senseinya tahu bahwa ini rumahnya.

"Aku tahu dimana Konohamaru tinggal, kau tinggal bersamanya kan?" ucap Gaara yang seolah tau pikiran Himawari, bagaimana senseinya bisa tahu?

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang mu Hima _-chan_ ," entah Gaara menggombal atau mengejek. Himawari membiarkan saja, lalu turun dari mobil Gaara dan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Himawari selalu belajar saat malam Hari, itu mengapa dia selalu mendapat peringkat atas, tapi dia selalu buruk dalam bahasa Inggris, yang menurutnya tidak memiliki peraturan sehingga sulit untuk memahami pelajaran tersebut. Saat Himawari sedang membaca pintu terbuka dan menampak kan Konohamaru yang menenteng sebuah kantung plastik.

"Aku dengar kau tadi di antar oleh Gaara _-sensei_? Apa benar?" tanya Konohamaru pada Himawari.

"Hmm."

"Syukurlah aku takut kau pulang sendiri, kau kan sedang terluka."

"Aku tak apa Konomaru _-jii."_

"Hm, baiklah. Ini aku membelikan mu makanan, kau belum makan bukan?" ujar Konohamaru sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Ah, terimakasih. Aku akan segera memakannya," ucap Himawari sambil tersenyum sedikit, hanya sedikit.

"Ya, setelah itu kembali lah belajar. Agar kau bisa mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri dan kau bisa tinggal dengan _Nii-san_ mu," setelah mengucapkan itu Konohamaru pun keluar dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Setelah perginya Konohamaru, Himawari menunduk mendengar perkataan pamannya itu. Himawari mengerti kenapa pamannya berkata seperti itu, pamannya bukan mengusirnya, tapi pamannya tahu bahwa ia sangat merindukan kakak pirangnya itu. Tapi Himawari tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, maka dari itu sangat sulit untuk Himawari mendapatkan beasiswa ke sana. Bukannya orangtuanya tak memiliki uang untuk membawa Himawari ke sana. Tapi orangtuanya ingin Himawari berjuang sendiri.

Setelah puas Himawari belajar, ia memutuskan untuk tidur

...

Saat ini Himawari, sedang belajar bahasa Inggris, dimana Gaara yang sedang mengajar. Entah mengapa Gaara selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Padahal saat pulang sekolah nanti, mereka akan bertemu lagi, dimana Himawari mendapat pelajaran khusus dari sensei terfavorite.

Bell sudah berbunyi, Himawari sedang merapikan buku-bukunya bersiap untuk pindah tempat ke lab Bahasa. Saat Himawari akan beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba saja teman sekelasnya menghampirinya.

"Ah, Hima _-chan_ , bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Himawari hanya mengangguk tapi curiga sama sekali.

Himawari mengikuti temannya ke belakang gudang tempat olahraga. Sesampainya di sana Himawari melihat beberapa teman sekelas perempuannya.

Teman yang mengajaknya ke sini menutup pintunya setelah Himawari masuk.

"Kau memanfaatkan sesuatu yang salah bukan?" ucap teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang. Himawari hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Bukannya kau pintar dalam segala bidang? Tapi kenapa kau mendapat nilai jelek dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris?"

"Apa kau sengaja agara Gaara _-sensei_ mengajar lebih untukmu?"

"Itu salah," jawab Himawari.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak mengerti," lanjutnya.

"Bohong, kau menyukai Gaara _-sensei_ bukan?"

"Tidak, aku membencinya."

"Kau hanya beralasan,"

Bruk

Teman sekelasnya itu mendorongnya Hingga jatuh. Setelah mendorong Himawari mereka berlari keluar lalu mengunci pintu tersebut dari luar. Himawari yang sadar bahwa teman-temannya menguncinya ia segera bangun tertatih-tatih, lalu ia membuka handle pintu tetapi ia terlambat teman-temannya lebih dulu mengunci pintu tersebut.

Sedangkan Gaara yang sudah menunggu Himawari 30 menit lamanya, sesekali ia mengecek arloji miliknya, tidak mungkin bukan Himawari kabur begitu saja? Segera saja Gaara keluar lalu mencari Himawari. Ia berjalan agak cepat menuju kelas Himawari, ia mendengar suara perempuan sedang berbincang-bincang. Segera saja Gaara menggeser pintu tersebut untuk membukannya.

"Apa kalian melihat Himawari?" tanya Gaara

"Tidak _sensei,_ mungkin dia sudah pulang. Atau mungkin dia malu untuk melihat _sensei_ lagi karena dia selalu mendapat nilai jelek dalam pelajaran _sensei,_ " ucap perempuan berambut pirang tersebut, lalu di ikuti suara tertawa dua teman di belakangnya.

Gaara yang merasa curiga atas perkarataan perempuan tersebut, Gaara lalu berbicara kembali.

"Jika, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian, aku tidak akan segan melaporkan ini kepada kepala sekolah," nada dingin yang terdengar dari perkataan Gaara.

Baru saja Gaara ingin beranjak pergi, perempuan berambut pirang tersebut berteriak.

"Aku menguncinya di gudang olaharga,"

Gaara yang geram mendengar bahwa Himawari dikunci di dalam sana segera saja membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Gaara menggeram.

"Dia sengat dekat _sensei,_ "

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku menyukai _sensei."_

Gaara hanya menatap siswinya itu dengan datar.

"Lupakan saja tentang perasaanmu," Gaara berucap dengan datar, setelah itu Gaara berlari keluar dan menuju ruang Himawari di kunci. Sesampainya di sana Gaara langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Himawari sedang berusaha memanjat untuk sampai ke jendela.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun Himawari tahu bahwa itu senseinya yang menyebalkan. Segera saja Himawari turun.

"Aku baik-baik saja," setelah mengatakan itu Himawari berjalan keluar meninggalkan Gaara.

Himawari berjalan terseok-siok. Mungkin efek dari luka kemarin. Ia terus berjalan melewati lapanganya. Tiba-tiba Himawari mendengar suara baritone berbisik di samping telinganya.

"Kau, tidak baik-baik saja," Belum sempat Himawari menoleh tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melayang. Ia di gedong untuk kedua kalinya oleh Gaara.

Sekita itu juga Himawari mendengar para siswa dan siswi berteriak-teriak.

'Itu bukannya Hima _-chan'_

'Wah, lihat-lihat Hima- _chan_ digendong oleh Gaara-sensei'

'Wah, mereka keren sekali'

Sedangkan di tempat rapat ruang guru Konohamaru mendengar suara terikan para siswa dan siswi menyebut nama keponakannya, ia bangkit melihat ke arah jendela saat rapat sudah selesai. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat keponakannya itu digendong oleh Gaara-sensei.

TBC


End file.
